Smooth
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Following Like A Virgin: A copy of Veronica's fake purity test arrives on Lamb's desk. Half of the stuff on there is illegal, so he has to bring her in, right? But who sent it to him? DoVe 3 parts
1. Chapter 1

**Smooth**

**Summary: Following Like A Virgin: A copy of Veronica's fake purity test arrives on Lamb's desk. Half of the stuff on there is illegal, so he has to bring her in, right? DoVe**

**Rating: Teen**

**I own nothing...sadly, would kill to own Lamb...ahhhh**

OOOO

Sheriff Don Lamb should know by now that an unmarked envelope on his desk shouldn't be opened. Under no circumstances. Mars was always playing some kind of trick on him, and some of the other punks in Neptune, who thought they should follow after the great Veronica Mars.

This is time though, he was shocked.

He had heard about the purity test. Concerned parents of idiot teenagers had called and complained, thinking that he could shut down the internet or something. He had politely taken their complaints, though it almost killed him not to say "Shouldn't you be getting on to your child?"

It wasn't his fault that everyone was so sexually active lately...hell, he was glad. He wasn't a pervert...but sometimes Mars could just...

And then when he found a willing, drunk, all-over-him eighteen year old who happened to look similar to Veronica, he couldn't help himself. He knew he'd never get the real one. So why not fuck every girl who looked like her? It worked alright, until he was sober again, and his mind was telling him, "Sorry, Don. I know you want me to make you think it was her...it wasn't."

The way she bounced around, the show she put on of experience, thats all it was. A show, he knew it. They had been close, when he was a deputy, and her father was the Sheriff. Keith Mars was always having Don and Sacks over for dinner. And Veronica always played hostess.

And then there was the time she had been raped, crying in a white dress in his office. He regretted his words that day. Why he had said them? To keep her from developing feelings for her. To keep himself from loving her more.

Who would have sent him Veronica's purity test answers?

She couldn't have...could she?

Lamb hoped not. He wanted her, still. Everytime she waltzed in, like she owned the place. Like she was better than him, and if he was being totally honest. She was better than him. And he hated it.

She was too good for him. He was too old for her. These were his excuses.

**Have you ever slept with an older guy? **

** Yes. **

That one made his breath shaky for a minute. She had...

His Veronica wasn't who he thought she was.

He didn't know whether to be disappointed or excited.

**47: What's the kinkest sex you have ever had?**

** After breaking into a house.**

Hell.

He couldn't let that one go. It was illegal.

Also, a perfect excuse/reason to bring her in.

Maybe to see if he could top it.

No. Lamb wouldn't do that. He wanted to. He would give up the position of Sheriff to. But, Mars hated him. Damn himself and the bloody Wizard. That was god-awful advice, and probably the number one reason he was going to hell.

Maybe God would count all the stalking, stealing, breaking in, and other Veronica things against her and she would be there with him.

What a horrible thing to wish. Number two reason he was going to hell.

OOOO

"Come here often?" Veronica smirked from behind the table in the interrogation room.

Deputy Sacks had brought her in twenty minutes ago. Lamb wanted to make her sweat (in more ways than one) it out. Get nervous.

Who was he kidding? It was Veronica Mars. She just sat in there smirking. He watched her the entire time through the two-way mirror. Yawned, too. Just sat and smirked and yawned.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be making jokes right now." Lamb frowned, still kinda sad she wasn't unnerved by this trip to the police station.

"If you were me, who would I be? You? Aaron Echolls? Angelina Jolie?" Mars made her eyes huge as she did that smartass Veronica thing.

He rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Mars." He sat infront of her.

"Me cut the crap? I am handcuffed to a table for no reason. I got dragged from school by your lame deputy, and you think I should be Little Miss Compliant?" Veronica jerked the handcuffed hand up. The metal clanking against the metal ring on the table.

"I received incriminating evidence that shows that you broke into a home." Don pulled out the test.

Veronica took one look and scoffed, "You're kidding right? The purity test? Did you buy this? That's sick."

Lamb groaned, "No, I didn't buy it. It was mailed to me. And no, I am not kidding. Its your test and look at number forty-seven."

Veronica leaned back into the seat.

"I don't have to. I didn't take the test, someone hacked into my account and took it for me."

"Like I am going to believe that." Lamb rolled his eyes again.

"Believe it or not that's the truth." She smirked, "Look at eighty-one."

**81: Have you ever had sex with a law enforcement officer?**

** Yes, the sheriff. **

"So unless, I had sex with my father..." Veronica trailed off with a look of satisfaction on her face.

He hadn't read that far. The questions and answers had put so many images in his head that he had to stop. He put his head in his hand to prevent her from seeing the slight blush.

"So you didn't do any of these?" It was muffled, through his hands.

"Nope." Her voice was bright, like it always was when she got the best of him.

OOOO

Who sent her fake test results to Deputy Lamb?

Veronica sat in the midst of Neptune High courtyard. She was looking at the '09ers. It would make perfect sense that it would be one of them. They hated her, they hated Lamb, and they wouldn't think that ten dollars for the answers would be a waste of ten dollars.

She had taken Lamb's copy. This was even worse than the other time. Scoring a 9. Someone really wanted to make her out as a whore.

"Who posted bail?" Wallace joked as he sat his tray across from her.

It had been lunchtime before when Deputy Jackass had cuffed Veronica and dragged her out of the school. Everyone had saw, everyone had laughed.

"There was no bail, just an idiot sheriff and the purity test." Veronica held up the wrinkled copy that Lamb had been sent.

It looked as though he read it, throughly.

Figures, real crime he's blind to, but a fake sex test about Veronica-he's all in.

She almost could believe he cared, but "Go ask the Wizard" still rang fresh in her mind. The day that he killed years worth of friendship and the crush she had had on him since he walked into her father's office interviewing for a job.

He had been so soft then, with a grin that gave her butterflies. She wanted to date him, marry him, and for him to be her first. She loved Duncan, but she always thought she was just bidding time until Don would come in sweep her off her feet with a confession of love, and they'd live happily ever after.

Then, she was raped. He was an ass. Their friendship turned into the worst possible thing. Now they were constantly at each others necks.

"What?" Wallace grabbed the purity test, with a look of disgust began reading it, "Whoa, this is worse than last time."

"I know." She frowned, "Someone mailed it to the sheriff, some of the answers suggest criminal activity, surprisingly he noticed it and took action."

"How'd you convince him it wasn't real?" Wallace asked, before a "DAMN!" escaped as he read the answers.

"Look at eighty-one." She replied.

"Ah, thank god they put that answer, huh? Who would sent this to the sheriff?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Veronica's gaze went back to the '09ers.

OOOO

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: I got a review on my last Veronica Mars fic, that said if I had a little more padding it would be great. And they were right. I have been using my general writing style for too long. This was newer for me, I haven't wrote like this much detail in a while, so bare with me. **

**This also came to me when watching Like A Virgin, I love DoVe, and he wasn't in it as much as I'd like, so i am rewriting it haha. **

**Who do you think did it? **

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Smooth Part Two**

OOOO

Veronica couldn't even say that she was surprised when Deputy Sacks appeared at her doorstep. He shrugged and offered an apologetic smile.

"If I were you, I'd tell Lamb to do his own work." Veronica frowned.

"But, if you were Sacks, who would he be?" Lamb's voice came from the right. He was leaning against the outside wall beside of the door.

"Anything is better than your lackey." It was a weak insult, and she knew it.

He pushed himself away from the wall, "You are just jealous, Mars."

Veronica felt like a child in her short elephant boxers. Her hair was a mess, and she knew that a zit was making its home on her chin. But still, she kept her head up. Glaring straight into Lamb's eyes, letting him think that she wasn't unnerved by his unexpected presence.

"We are here to bring you in." Don smirked.

She groaned, rolling her eyes, "What did I do this time, Deputy?"

Sacks shook his head, "Nothing, Miss Mars, its just for questioning over the purity test."

Lamb sighed, "Sacks! She was talking to me, and did you forget the plan?"

"It was...uh...make her think she was actually in trouble?" Deputy Sacks shrugged.

Lamb rubbed his eyes.

"Crack team, Deputy." Veronica smirked at Lamb.

"Thank you." Sacks smiled at her.

"Sacks!" Lamb stomped away from Veronica's door.

She smirked, knowing that she was going to make sure his day only got worse.

OOOO

**29: Who was your best sexual partner?**

**Sheriff Don Lamb**

"You know it, Don." She purred.

This questioning was pointless. She was making a joke out of everything. Lamb was getting pissed. He wanted to know who sent him this and who faked the results. And, more importantly, why couldn't he make some of them real?

"Mars, this is getting old." He relaxed back into his chair. He wanted to go home. Drink a cold beer and spend some time with imaginary Veronica.

The imaginary Veronica was so much better than the real one, in his opinion...but that was because he hadn't had Veronica.

She looked like a child who had just woken up. In pajamas and her hair was a mess. It was the sexiest he had ever seen her and he had seen her many different ways (some real, some fueled by his overactive imagination).

"Not as old as you." She smirked, "Deputy."

"It's Sheriff, from now on, or I am going to make a deputy mistake, and put you in the men's holding cell." He was on his last string, "They would be so happy to have a pretty little thing like you down there."

She blinked once, the only sign he had chinked the Veronica Mars armor.

He picked up the list. It was the copy she had taken. He had left out the small fact that he had another copy. Two other copies. One in his office, and one at his house...and the one in the evidence room, but it was the master.

Lamb smirked, Veronica blinked again, "I think maybe, instead of trying to find who ever did this, we should just save time and turn the answers on the list from fiction to fact."

Her mouth drooped slightly, not enough for the average person to tell, but Lamb knew Veronica well enough to know that his words were affecting her.

"Not only would we be accomplishing that, but we'd also be satisfying that crush you have had on me for years." His smirk turned into a grin.

She blinked again, "But would you respect me in the morning, Deputy?"

She had the wide eyes and pout thing going for her. She had regained her poise.

He couldn't say he was disappointed, he had begun to wonder when Veronica would come out of her shell to play.

"You know I would, Mars. Who wouldn't respect you? In fact, I respect you so much, you can be on top."

"Really? Are you going to make a honest woman out of me, Deputy?" She batted her eyes at him.

Don smiled. Veronica, an honest woman? He doubted that she remembered honesty for the most part. A lie was always slipping out of that smartass mouth, he was one of the few people who could see through that. Their years of friendship prepared him for when they became she began to hate him.

"Do you know of anyone at Neptune High that would have a reason for sending a test that admits to criminal activity on you?"

"Pretty much, any of the '09ers." She actually answered this one seriously.

Lamb groaned. She never learned, you try as little as possible to piss of the '09ers.

"What'd you do, Veronica?"

She blinked, he rarely said her actual name, and never had it been in this caring tone...not since the Wizard incident.

"Nothing...lately, its just general hatred."

OOOO

"Can you track who buys what test?"

Veronica had to wait until Monday to talk to Mac. She hadn't told Deputy Lamb that she knew exactly how to find out who bought and sent him the fake test. She bet that he was going to be a bit peeved when he found out, but he'd get over it. He could 'go see the WIzard', for all she cared.

Mac smiled, "Of course, it provides enough entertainment to see who is wasting their money on who."

"Well, can you see who has all bought a copy of my fake test?" Veronica thought the computer lab looked creepy when it was empty, but it was Mac's domain.

A few keystrokes, and "The nine or the fifteen?"

"The nine."

It was sad enough that someone had faked one test, but two? Seriously, was she hated that much? If she was honest, she'd admit that it hurt sometimes knowing that the group she had once been a part of hated her so much. But, they had just as much to burn the bridges as she had.

Luckily, she wasn't honest, and a lot of emotions would never be admitted. Like the fact that Sheriff Don Lamb had occupied many of her thoughts...and mentally, he had become Sheriff. It was the concerned voice, something about a man showing he cares just gets Veronica Mars all in a bundle.

"Two people bought this one." Mac clicked the mouse, "Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane."

Great.

Veronica let out a small sigh, how had she not seen that one?

OOOO

"Why'd you do it?" She slid into the empty seat beside Logan Echolls.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You sent the fake purity test to the Sheriff." She rolled her eyes,

"Sorry, detective. Wasn't me." Logan turned and looked in the direction of the oncoming '09ers, "You better leave before Madison realizes you are in her seat."

"Logan, I know it was you." Veronica replied, wishing he would stop trying to play his little game.

He turned back to her, "Listen, it wasn't me. I wish it was but, sorry nope. Not every minute of my day revolves you."

She was about to say something back, something equally bitchy. But her ringtone interrupted her.

"Veronica, uhh, I clicked the wrong one. There are five people who bought the nine scoring test." Mac stuttered, probably blushing that she made a mistake.

"Is Logan on that list?" She asked. Logan perked up at his name.

"No, but Duncan is."

"Told ya." Logan smirked when he saw her face fall.

OOOO

Most people when they hear a thud in their home in the middle of the night, get nervous. Not Don Lamb. He had been expecting her. Expecting her to much more subtle. It was an amateur mistake to make that much noise when breaking into someone's home.

He got out of bed. Not thinking to grab a t-shirt, it was his home.

Veronica was sitting in his small kitchen with a glass of milk. She silently raised the glass to him in salute, and motioned to the other glass that she had poured.

"Thanks." He muttered, his voice coated with sleep. He took a drink, hoping she didn't poison him.

He cleared his throat and sat the glass back down, "So, whats the reason behind the late-night break-in?"

"It wouldn't have been a break-in if the hide-a-key was in its rock." She replied.

She wasn't putting much into insulting him.

He raised an eyebrow, hoping she'd get the hint to go on.

"Duncan sent you the test."

"Your little rich ex?"

"Yeah." She frowned and drank more milk.

"Why?" Lamb asked, taking the open carton she had left out, and pouring more milk in her glass.

She watched him, almost scientifically.

"I don't know." She said nothing else, but pushed back her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

He didn't understand what the hell just happened when he heard the front door slam.

OOOO

"Why?" Veronica yelled into the phone.

Duncan had answered on the second ring, "Veronica?"

"Why did you send the purity test to Sheriff Lamb?" She shouted. Her voice bounced off the walls of her car and made it seem louder to her.

She heard Duncan laugh, "He finally find it?"

"Why?" She felt like crying, he actually did it.

She had doubted it. Hoped it was just a coincidence.

"You deserve some happiness, Veronica. I figured it'd be the perfect icebreaker."

OOOO

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: Your thoughts?**

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Smooth Part Three**

OOOO

Duncan Kane was smirking at her. She wanted to punch him and Logan. Logan must have been let in on what had happened because twice in the hallway that morning he winked at her. She really hated them both right now.

Not as much as she hated herself. She should have went back into Lamb's home and told him Duncan's 'reason' for sending the fake test, maybe offered some explanation for storming out. But she didn't she just stayed in her car, staring at his window, until he turned off the kitchen light and went back to bed.

Wallace, luckily, was stuffing his face with the snickerdoodles she had left in his locker. She wasn't in the talking mood. She was emotional and a wreak.

"You know, V, I don't think I have ever seen you in such a good mood." Weevil's voice floated into her awareness.

"I guess not." Veronica wasn't really into it. She was still trying to glare at Duncan and Logan whose attention had been taken by their group of '09ers. She sighed, it wasn't like she could turn back time and get Duncan to not mail the results.

An icebreaker? She deserved some happiness? Lamb? Not happening.

OOOO

News on the street was that Mars had gone good. Sheriff Lamb could confirm it. He hadn't seen her in his office in a weeks. Nothing.

He missed her. Missed the excitement of chasing her down. He even went to three of the locker checks at the high school, but she said nothing and opened her locker to reveal nothing.

He even thought about bringing Duncan Kane in for questioning. But that would make him appear too weak, and Kane would probably run and tell Veronica. He might miss her but he didn't want to be a pansy about it.

Maybe he should do something though...

OOOO

Veronica Mars loved when she received an unmarked envelope in the mail it always made her think of cowards and lies. So, when one was laying in the middle of all the mail that evening, she was excited.

Until she opened it. Her mouth and heart dropped simultaneously.

**1: Have you ever been in love?**

**Only recently. **

**2: Did it end badly? **

**It hasn't began yet, it depends on how well she responds to this.**

**3: Did you have sex with your first love? **

**Hopefully. **

OOOO

It had been almost a week since he slipped that purity test into Veronica's mail, and nothing. He at least thought she'd be pissed off enough to seek him out, threaten to taser him or something.

He knew Keith didn't intercept it because he was still alive. If Keith Mars had even read half of the things that Don put down in hopes of luring Veronica, Don would be six-feet-under and no one would know.

Veronica Mars brought out the romantic psycho side of him. He waited by the phone for a couple minutes before he realized how pathetic it was.

He lost hope more each day. Mars had probably saw it, read some of it, and thrown it away with a laugh. He blushed thinking about it.

OOOO

"Earth to Veronica?" Wallace waved his hand over her eyes, "You are zoned."

She blinked, remembering she was at school. She had read over Lamb's purity test several times, last night, and the images that had been supplied by her mind keep her up till the wee hours of the morning.

"Huh?" She looked at Wallace for a second before Duncan and Logan caught her eye. They had took forever to get to lunch.

She stood up, knocking her bag down, and leaving it on the ground and strode over to where they were. Wallace with a sigh picked up her bookbag.

"What are you playing at?" She demanded. It wasn't enough that the idiot brigade sent Lamb her fake test, but his fake test to her, it felt cruel. Because, even though she knew, she wished. And a lot of good that did her.

"Thats alittle rough, V." Logan frowned, "I mean we know that D.K sucks at basketball, but to pretend to not even recognize the sport when he plays, thats just harsh."

Veronica stood, with her hand on her hip. Logan's voice was beginning to become annoying.

"I meant the fake purity test about Sheriff Lamb." She replied, rolling her eyes at Logan and looking directly at Duncan.

Duncan sighed, "That was weeks ago, Veronica, and I told you I sent it to him so that you would have to opportunity to express all that repressed sexual tension between the two of you."

"No, the one you sent me about Don."

"Don?" Logan piped in, "When did it go from Deputy Jackass to Don? Ronnie got a crush?"

He laughed and Duncan snorted.

How did she let that slip? And Logan was right, when did that happen?

"You got one?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, after he stopped smiling, "I didn't send you anything."

"Logan?" Veronica groaned.

"Like I'd take time out of my day to do that." Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes in a very Veronica way.

Veronica groaned again.

"Maybe _Don _sent it." Logan joked.

OOOO

He was halfway asleep when he heard the thump. He dismissed it as his imagination. He had been praying that Veronica would break into his home again.

He wasn't expecting her to stride in a minute later.

"Mars?" he had to be dreaming.

She was frowning, "Why'd you send that fake test?"

"Its not fake." Don sat up, and smiled softly at her.

He was putting it out there. Taking a chance on the only real thing he's felt in years. And if she rejected him, well he'd at least have until the morning to grieve before putting on a game face.

"I miss you." She gasped, and let out a shaky sigh, "What do you want from me? Are you just messing with me? Don, I can't take it."

Even in the poor light, he could tell she was crying.

This was the opposite of what he hoped would happen. He jumped out of bed. He pulled her into his arms. She was soft, and melted against his chest. Lamb felt the wetness of her tears against his skin.

OOOO

"Sheriff! I got donuts!" Sacks' voice woke Lamb.

Shit.

He forgot that Brandon was coming by this morning. Lamb's squad car had a flat. He jerked out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

Veronica was pouring Sacks a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Sacks grabbed Don's favorite mug out of her hands.

"Veronica?" Don was shocked, he thought she went home last night. She had cried, he hugged her, and then without a word, she left.

"I did." She smiled at him, and tilted her head towards Sacks, who was occupied with picking a donut out of the Krispy Kreme box.

"So you two dating?" Sacks looked up, glazed creme-filled in his hand.

"No." Don replied.

Veronica circled the table and put her hand on Don's bicep, "Its not dating, per say." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Bout darn time." Sacks mouth was full of donut, but the muffled words rang loud in Lamb's ears.

OOOO

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: I was going to end with three parts...which I still am, but its 3 parts and an epilogue. So you can stop here or you can wait for the real ending...**

**Next Fic Name (if your interested) : Veronica Mars Is Smarter Than Me...Not Faster**

**And V isnt OOC or spazing she has her reasons...**

**What are your thoughts?**

**What was your fave lines/part? **

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Smooth Epilogue**

OOOO

When Veronica Mars strode into the Sheriff's department with a mini-skirt, tight shirt and a smile, Deputy Sacks laughed. He thought they were having a top-secret affair...she couldn't describe what was going on between her and Lamb. They spent a lot of time together, lately.

He put the hide-a-key back out, and she used it nightly. They would sit in his kitchen till two or three in the morning. She would drink milk and he'd refill the glass. The talking would be a minimum, because he noticed the more he talked the easier she was spooked away.

In her mind, they were still enemies. Enemies who wanted to sleep together-ah how original.

In his mind, they were close to forever. He knew that Veronica Mars was probably the girl for him, what else could explain her repeatedly being a pain in his ass? He enjoyed the silent milk drinking. He looked forward to it, and didn't care if the late hours made him sluggish at work, he was only that way until his second cup of coffee.

"I'd like to report a problem." She said from the threshold to his office.

That was their cue line. From years ago, when either one wanted to talk in private, they would say that. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach at the past reference, maybe she was finally willing to forgive or forget the 'wizard' thing.

He sat up straighter in his chair, "Please, come in."

She shut the door behind her.

OOOO

It would have been nice to keep their relationship a secret until she was legally allowed to be with him. It would have been nice to tell her father personally. It would have been nice to not be caught in the act by Sacks and Leo, who ruined the first two afterwards.

Narc was spray painted on her locker door. Whore on her gym locker. The only people who weren't giving her dirty looks were the '09ers, who didn't have to worry about the police because of their parent's wallets.

It wasn't perfect, but it fit them. Keith still hated Lamb, but Don's actions towards Veronica reminded him of the old Lamb, and it wasn't as fierce a hatred.

Sacks loved the relationship. Leo-not so much.

Duncan still smirked, claiming he was responsible for bringing them together.

It would have to do. She was happy, he was happy, and the late-night kitchen meetings had moved to the bedroom, which made them both happy.

A glass of milk waited for her, even when Lamb had fallen asleep.

She always made sure to leave something of her's around, so that they could be reassured it was still real.

She didn't know if she was in love, but she knew that when she was ready, he'd be there. He was waiting for her to catch up with him. She wanted to, but that kind of thing cant be rushed.

He still refilled her glass, and she still felt weak when he did.

_Fin._

**AN: I think the other chapter ended better. **

**Thanks for reading, its been a joy to write. **

**I am going to continue with my Veronica Mar fanfic addiction. So if you enjoy my work, keep your eyes peeled. And I am finally starting on LoVe fics, whoa... :)**

**Review. **


End file.
